Many computer servers operate best within an operational temperature range of 50 to 95 degrees Fahrenheit. When a server is operated at a temperature below the operational temperature range timing errors and damage to server components may occur. As the industry moves towards more-aggressive economization, such as housing servers in containers that use outside air for heating and cooling, there is an increasing need to start servers at temperatures that are below the normal operational temperature range since no alternate heating mechanism is available. Conventional heating systems, such as those that use heating elements or forced-air heat, are costly or can cause temperature gradients that may damage server components.